In the Ocean Rain
by smilez014
Summary: au. what she never expected was that she would enjoy his company, enjoy his laugh, his obnoxious jokes, and mostly him in general/they sat together side by side and waited for the sun to rise, once it did, they both knew it'd be over/somewhat massington
1. i meet you

****

a/n: hello world! anyway, i know i haven't updated in awhile and you all probably want to throw pickles and potatoes at me. but seriously, school so far is horrible. i never have time to write. sigh. but i will attempt to make the time. i'm not sure if i will continue some of my stories or i might just delete it. -shrugs- but the sequel to Simple Complications WILL be posted up. i pinky promise.

so this is just a short story. it's not even a story, it's like a short... five to ten-shot? :D so, don't mind the short chapters, but i'll try to get fast updates. it's 1:31am. enjoy:

**:)**

**in the ocean rain. **by smilez014

Every day, Massie Block sits in the middle of the school courtyard listening to the sounds around her. The sound of: the adolescents laughing, the cell phones beeping obnoxious ring tones, the dried up leaves rustling in the air, and everything in between. It was the world she was listening to, so she closed her eyes and quickly got absorbed into it.

When she opened them, she saw a familiar face staring at her from a distance. Derrick Harrington. His deep caramel eyes stared at her for a moment and then quickly turned away. Derrick Harrington was a cliché fictional character that belonged in the pages of a cheesy YA novel. He was the star of the soccer team, had an amazing body, A average student, all around pal, and who knows what else. He was simple perfect, almost like he wasn't real at all.

But there was something about the way he stared back at Massie, which made her believe otherwise.

The bell rang, and suddenly all the students began filing out, the noise growing louder. Massie grabbed her messenger bag and adjusted the scarf around her neck. She quickly made her way through the sea of drama queens, cheerleaders, band geeks, preps, Regina George's, and everyone else who melted in the collage of what Massie called high school.

Before the tardy bell rang, Massie quickly slid in a seat of her Literature class. Her other classmates suddenly rushed over any available seat before their teacher –Mr. Myner—could walk in. Massie yawned as she pulled out her notebook filled with scribbles, drawings, song lyrics, and personal diary pages. Massie opened to a black page and let her pen take control.

Just then the door opened and Mr. Myner in his usual all brown suit and all brown brief case came striding through the classroom and to his much unorganized desk. "Good morning, my fellow scholars." He greeted happily.

The class simultaneously mumbled incoherent greetings that sounded like "yeah, morning," or "morning sir!" or "whatever, I didn't even want to be here," either way, Mr. Myner just smiled.

Thin strands of auburn hair quickly fell to Massie's face; she lightly brushed it away, only to have it come back again. She sighed in defeat and gathered all her hair into a messy bun.

Just as Mr. Myner began taking attendance, the door flew open and there was Derrick Harrington. His hair lightly tousled from an obvious dash to class and was breathing heavily.

"Mr. Harrington," Mr. Myner lifted his eyebrow expectantly.

"Mr. Myner," Derrick copied the exact same expression on his face.

"You're late," Mr. Myner replied.

Derrick smiled slowly and ran a hand through his hair, "maybe everyone else is just… extremely early…?" Derrick sounded almost hopeful.

Mr. Myner just rolled his eyes, "please just take your seat so I can explain the upcoming class project."

Derrick nodded, "okay, I will." He nodded and sat down at his seat.

Massie rolled her eyes.

"Anyway," Mr. Myner proceeded. "We have a life lesson to learn, students, for the next four weeks, you'll be partnered up. And you will not only learn about your partner but you will literally be that other person's half. You will talk, walk, breathe, and eat as one."

"Ew," Olivia Ryan made a face from the back row. She scrunched up her nose in disgust, "that's…so wrong in so many ways."

Mr. Myner ignored her. "So, I shall now pair you guys up…" he quickly began reading off names and pairing people up. Students began groaning, moving from their seats, awkwardly standing next to their partners.

It was all pretty much smooth sailing until Mr. Myner said, "Massie Block and Derrick Harrington."

Massie's eyes grew wide. "WHAT?" she shrieked and turned to look at Derrick who was obviously shared the same mutual feeling as Massie's.

**a/n: what do you think? good? bad? i know, it doesn't explain much, but it will :) just hang in there. would you please leave a review**?


	2. i talk to you

**a/n: hey, thank you so much for the positive reviews(: and when i read them, i realized how much i haven't talked to most of you... we must catch up :D anyway, this chapter is short. but short chapters get fast updates :D**

"Why do we have to do this project?" Derrick quickly asked as the students started shuffling around to stand next to their assigned partners.

"Because," Mr. Myner said. "After you get to understand another human being better, it'll give you the ability to create real characters of your own."

"What do you mean?" someone asked from one of the back rows.

"At the end of this year, you will turn a project," Mr. Myner looked around making sure everyone was paying attention to him. "And that project is to write a 50,000 word novel."

A chorus of 'ewww's' echoed throughout the classroom. Massie ignored them and focused her attention on her teacher. He just smiled, "and it's also a nice way for you to get to know your classmates better."

"We know each other just fine," Derrick said and ran a hand through his blond hair.

"I beg to differ," Mr. Myner said calmly.

Derrick groaned and lazily walked over to stand next to Massie. He sighed and dropped his backpack onto the desk next to Massie's.

"Now," Mr. Myner smiled, "get to know your partners, this person will inspire you to write amazing characters." He smiled one more time and then walked to behind his desk. He sat down and quickly began typing away on his laptop.

Massie tapped her fingers onto her wooden desk, not wanting to speak to Derrick. But he just sighed heavily then said, "So..."

Massie looked up at him.

Derrick smiled. A real, nice, genuine smile that could make anyone's heart melt. Then he said, "Sorry for sounding… so stubborn. It's nothing to do with you… it's just things are just going on with me."

Massie desperately wanted to say, 'oh really? Like what? Your hair falling out of place? Because all you care about is your hair when there's starving homeless kids all over the world! You ass.' But all she said was, "oh, well, I hope things are going to be okay," Massie lied.

"Yeah, me too," Derrick said, lost in thought.

Massie stopped herself from rolling her eyes, a white paper being placed in front of her. Olivia –who was passing out the papers—gave a whole stack to Massie and then to Derrick. "Shit, paper cut." Olivia cursed as she spotted the blood from her finger.

Massie's eyes widened. In the long list of Massie's fears, one of them was blood. Right wedged between ghosts, psycho killers, and furry pickles. Massie quickly inched away.

"Here," Derrick said and grabbed Olivia's finger, he pulled a bandage out of his pocket and wrapped it around Olivia's slender finger.

Massie shut her eyes.

A moment later, Derrick nudged her and said, "It's over, Massie."

She slowly opened her eyes and then sighed with relief as she watched Olivia walk away and pass a stack of papers to someone else.

"You're afraid of blood?" Derrick asked her.

Massie just shrugged, "it's just… creepy."

Derrick laughed, "Nothing to worry about."

Massie shrugged, she didn't really want to speak to Derrick Harrington about her great fears. So she nonchalantly changed the subject, "so we should fill out these papers." She said holding out the questionnaire section of the stack.

Derrick nodded, "so what's your favorite type of music?" he asked, while reading a question off the paper.

Massie smiled, "alternative rock, mostly."

Derrick's eyes widen, "really?"

Massie nodded, "and you?"

"Rap," Derrick shrugged. "And some metal, not too heavy though."

Massie just stared at him, "how contradicting."

Derrick laughed then shrugged. "Yeah, well."

Massie looked at the paper, "um, what's your favorite movie?" she asked, not meeting his eyes; because for some reason, when you're lost in Derrick Harrington's eyes, you're lost forever.

"Harry Potter, for the win!" Derrick smiled happily, then when he noticed Massie's expression, his eyes widen, "oh, no! Please don't tell me you're twihard, because I don't know if we can be friends."

Massie just smiled, "hey! The books are decent!"

Derrick rolled his eyes, "you just like Jacob Black." In falsetto he pretended to shriek, "Oh Jacob! I love you! Take your shirt off! You sexy beast!" after a moment, he burst out laughing.

Massie smiled, "ew, no. I'm so for Edward!"

"Because he sparkles?"

Massie just laughed, "he… just seems…real."

Derrick studied her for a moment then said, "Yeah, well, I like Draco Malfoy because he's a real man."

Massie laughed again, "whatever. Okay, so favorite TV show?"

"That '70s Show," he answered then asked. "You?"

"Gilmore Girls," Massie answered, "or Gossip Girl."

Derrick shook his head then made a disgusted face, "we have a lot of work to do, Block."

**a/n: HARRY POTTER FTW! lol, review, please(: **


	3. i dislike her

**a/n: sorry, for the long wait. i've been super busy with school and just recently i caught a cold and now, i'm only almost better :) so i thought i should update. thanks again for the reviews and the alerts, loves! **

**oh, and total space-case moment: disclaimer: i do not own the Clique. because Lisi Harrison does. **

The dismissal bell rang, releasing all the students for an hour and a half lunch break. Everyone in Mr. Myner's class got up with their belongings and dashed out of the class. However, Massie and Derrick took their time. Derrick slowly began shuffling the papers into a neat pile while, Massie stood up and stuffed her books into her leather messenger bag.

"So, we should make plans... to er, meet up," Derrick said awkwardly.

Massie looked up from stuff and stared him square in the eye, "Uh... sure, I guess."

Derrick nodded, "we can meet up at my house tonight or tomorrow... whatever works for you, I guess."

Massie just nodded, "uh, I can do it tonight."

Derrick nodded, "Cool." then he threw his backpack over his shoulder, nodded a goodbye to Mr. Myner, and then left through the classroom door.

Massie watched him walk away for a while then she grabbed her own stuff and started to walk out. But before she could leave the classroom completely, Mr. Myner stopped her, "Massie! Wait!"

Massie looked at him, "Yes, Mr. Myner?"

"I do hope being partnered up with Derrick isn't a problem," Mr. Myner said as he took out a pen from his desk drawer.

Massie made an uncomfortable face, "Well, I guess, I don't really mind, but Mr. Myner is there anyway I could switch partners? It's nothing against Derrick. I just... don't know if he and I would be the best partners."

Mr. Myner smiled a bit, "Massie, do you know, you are one of the best writers in this class?"

Massie couldn't help but smile a bit, "well... I don't like to brag..."

Mr. Myner quickly pulled out a manila folder and flipped it open. Massie peered over the desk to look at it, she then saw a stack of all the short stories she did in that class. All of them were either stamped with words of 'AMAZING JOB!' or 'EXCELLENT WORK' or had a smiley face sticker. "You're work is very impressive, Massie. Really it is."

But. Massie could feel a but coming along.

"But... your characters are rather..." Mr. Myner paused for a moment.

"Rather what? Rather what?" Massie could feel her heart pumping wildly in her chest.

"Rather... well, bland isn't the word, but more of similar to each other." Mr. Myner said.

"what do you mean?" Massie asked.

"In most of your stories, your characters seem... rather similar. Same personality, similar traits..." Mr. Myner said.

"Oh," Massie said in disappointment, she could literally feel herself deflate like a helium balloon that someone just poked the wind out of.

"I'm not saying that it's a bad thing." Mr. Myner reassured her, "you write absolutely beautiful."

Massie just stared at him.

"But maybe being partners with Mr. Harrington can give you the edge you need to create some new characters." Mr. Myner smiled.

Massie just nodded, "okay." Even though, it wasn't okay.

"Good," Mr. Myner smiled, "Now run along, you don't want to be late for lunch."

Massie nodded, "Okay, bye Mr. Myner."

Her teacher nodded one more time and then opened a stack of ungraded papers. Massie left the room with an exasperated feeling. Derrick Harrington? Help her? Make interesting characters? It was definitely a cruel world they were living in.

Just as Massie was about to walk down the hall, Derrick, himself, passed by and he wasn't alone either. Holding onto his hand was Skye Hamilton, Derrick's gorgeous girlfriend. Derrick gazed deeply into her eyes as she giggled flirtatiously about something he said.

Massie stuck her tongue out and gestured a finger down her throat, making a gagging sound.

Skye, who looked like she belonged in a Panteen commercial, immediately stopped walking. She turned around and glared at Massie, "problem?"

Massie shook her head, "nope."

"Really?" Skye raised her eyebrows, "doesn't sound like it."

Massie shrugged, "Well, I guess, it's just all the pollution in the air."

Derrick awkwardly shifted his weight between his legs and pulled gently on Skye's arm, "come on, sweetie, let's go."

Skye just nodded at him politely after one more icy glare at Massie.

Massie just smiled sweetly and walked the opposite direction. Once she was about to take the turn down to the cafeteria, she looked over her shoulder and saw Derrick staring at her. He gave her a quick smile and then put his arm around his girlfriend.

**a/n: i apologize for any typos. :/ and yes, it's a Skyington bahahahah. i am evil :) don't worry, things will change. anyway, please leave a review?**


	4. i see you with her

"This is probably the most awkward moment in my life," Massie murmured to herself as she stood in front of Derrick Harrington's house. It was three stories high with tall wooden doors and large glass windows. The circular, gravel driveway was empty of cars but there was a basketball hoop attached to the garage's door. Massie found that weird, considering Derrick played soccer and not basketball.

Massie sighed as she walked up the door steps and pressed her index finger lightly against the door bell. After a ding dong, the door was opened by Derrick himself. "Hey," he said a little out of breath.

Massie nodded, "er, hi."

Derrick opened the door a little wider, exposing his foyer to Massie. Down the foyer hall, she could see a dazed Skye Hamilton adjusting her t-shirt. Massie looked back at Derrick, his face was flushed and his eyes quickly avoided Massie's.

"Uh, is this a bad time?" the brunette asked looking down at her shoes.

Derrick shook his head, "no, we need to get this started. Come on in." he opened the door wider and even held out his hand in a come-on-in kind of gesture.

Massie just nodded awkwardly and walked inside Derrick Harrington's lair.

Derrick ran a hand through his hair and walked down the hall where Skye was coming from. "Oh, it's her." she said and looked at Massie.

_Subtle_, Massie wanted to roll her eyes.

Derrick nodded, "I told you Massie was my partner remember?"

Skye nodded, "yeah, I remember."

Derrick cleared his throat, "Well, come on Massie." he said and started walking down the hall. Massie followed, leaving Skye by herself.

Derrick led Massie into his house's kitchen, where a little girl was coloring on a sheet of paper. Her body was laying horizontally on the floor as she intensely colored her paper.

"Hey, Avery," Derrick said to the girl.

She looked up and smiled, "Hi!" then she looked at Massie, "hello!"

Massie smiled, "Hello there."

Derrick walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed two bottles of iced tea, "so we should get started here." he placed the two bottles on the table where his backpack was laying on. He pulled out a sheet of paper.

Massie looked back down to the little girl, but she disappeared. Massie gasped and even jumped a little. Derrick looked up from his stuff and said, "Avery does that a lot. I'm sure she's in her room now."

Massie just nodded and joined Derrick on the table, "your sister?"

Derrick nodded then paused with a shake of the head, "yeah, well, kinda. She's not really my sister. She's just my cousin, her parents died when she was three. And my parents adopted her five years ago."

Massie had no actual expression on her face. So she simply changed the subject. "oh, well, we should start working. ...and I think that's great that your parents adopted her."

Derrick nodded, "okay sure." he sat himself down and pulled out a notebook. Massie sat across from him and did the same.

"So, whats your favorite food?" Derrick asked her.

"Uh, ...well..." Massie started but then Derrick cut her off, "wait, let me guess, salad?"

Massie rolled her eyes, "no. i'm not a salad girl, more of a Big Mac kind of person."

Derrick nodded then wrote something in his book. "my favorite food is french fries."

Massie made a face, "that's barely a food."

Derrick shrugged, "okay then, I like shrimp."

Massie jotted some notes onto her blank page. After about thirty minutes of 'favorites' and 'dislikes' they finally got into juicy topics.

"So, do you have a boyfriend?" Derrick asked all of a sudden.

Massie looked at him, "huh?"

"You know a boyfriend, a significant other?" Derrick looked at her.

Massie shrugged, "uhh... no."

Derrick nodded, "oh."

Massie looked at him awkwardly, "and you have Skye right?"

Derrick looked at her, with a look Massie couldn't read. It was almost as if he wasn't too thrilled about being with Skye. But he nodded, "yeah, I have Skye."

Massie studied him for a moment and then said, "i know it's none of my business, but how are you and Skye going?"

Derrick looked at her then coughed, "uh..."

"I know, it's none of my business," Massie started, "I'm sorry I even brought it up."

Derrick just shook his head, "no, it's okay." he paused then said, "at first, things were going great, seriously. We were happy, always. But lately since our junior year started... things have been going well, weird."

"How so?" Massie asked.

Derrick shrugged, "I don't know if it's me or her, but lately we've been arguing a lot and getting into fights."

Massie raised her eyebrows, "it didn't look like you were in a fight a while ago." she coughed awkwardly. Derrick just cleared his throat and turned a light shade of red.

"Yeah, well..." he shrugged in indifference.

Massie just nodded, "so do you guys think you'll work it out?"

Derrick shrugged, "I don't know really, with her, I never really know."

Massie nodded, "I guess I can get that."

Derrick looked at her, his face a mix of hurt and embarrassment, Massie wanted to tell him it was going to be okay, but for some reason, she couldn't. She knew what exactly he was going through, with her and her ex-boyfriend, Josh Hotz.

"What about you?" Derrick asked.

Massie met his eyes, "what do you mean?"

"Have you ever been in a relationship?" Derrick asked, making his eyes turn away. After a moment of silence, Derrick said, "I'm sorry, if that's too personal."

Massie wanted to tell him it wasn't. That she desperately needed to tell him or someone what she's been through. For some apparent reason, Massie wanted to tell Derrick the world, but there never seemed to be enough time.

But for now, Massie would remain quiet. She wasn't ready to tell him. But for some reason, Massie really, really wanted to.


	5. i speak my mind

**a/n: okay, so i had this chapter saved into my computer for awhile now, and i thought, it's a new year, why not update it? so, i hope all you lovely people had an amazing new year, because i'm sure 2011 will be a g r e a t year for you :) **

**anyway, thanks for reviewing. i really appreciate it :)**

The next day in class, Derrick came walking in, early. Massie looked from her notebook and just stared. He smiled and greeted the people he passed by, but his eyes did not meet Massie. So she went back to scribbling in her notebook about her love for Alex Gaskarth from All Time Low. As she went scribbling about her deep affection, somebody sat down in the seat next to her. Massie looked up from her doodles to find Derrick Harrington studying her. It was more than studying actually, it was more of taking her in. Like Massie was this tall cold glass of water that Derrick desperately needed. But that's what Massie was, just water. Just plain simple water, that can be seen right through. That bares no taste and has no sparkling magic. Derrick Harrington deserved better than a glass of water.

"Hey," his voice was really low, almost a whisper. But for some reason in the crowded room, Massie could hear him perfectly, almost as if it was just them there.

Massie nodded, "hi."

Derrick opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the arrival of Mr. Myner. "Good morning, class." He smiled and placed his brief case on his desk. "So, are you ready to learn today?"

No one responded.

"Tough crowd," Mr. Myner mummbled under his breath but then he smiled again, "okay, today, you will think of your personality and then tell me what do you think symbolizes you. It can be a sunflower, a song, a CD, a movie, a quote, a mop, and anything that could possibly make you sure that it's what you are."

Massie looked around at her classmates, none of them looked interested. To be honest, almost everyone on in that class hated. Hated literature, hated Mr. Myner, hated the work, hated the stress, hated each other, and hated themselves. It was nothing personal, it was just there.

"Now, let's start over here," Mr. Myner pointed over to a kid named Dune. Dune ran a hand through his hair then stood up. In a lazy voice he said, "I think what symbolizes me is a mirror, because I resemble myself and I look good in it." He smiled mischievously. The boys in the back cheered him on. Massie rolled her eyes, in disbelief that someone could just get to a shoot like a star and then disappoint you by letting the it fall. Dune sat down.

The girl next to him, Kristen, a senior, stood up next, "I think what resembles me is an encyclopedia, because I want to try to know everything."

A couple of the boys in the back laughed.

Kristen turned light pink and then said, "or maybe the sky because I sometimes feel like i'll always be up there. Not like socially or anything or in academics, but with the support of my friends and family, I may never fall." her face was turning red by every word she spoke. She quickly sat down and class applauded politely.

A boy next to her, stood up and said, "fried chicken, because I love fried chicken and i'm like everyone's favorite."

"And because you have chicken legs!" someone said. The class burst out laughing, but Massie remained still. After Kemp sat down, Derrick stood up. Massie gulped she was nearly next.

Derrick took a moment to breathe, making sure that he had the attention of all his peers. He was the best looking kid in class, of course all eyes were on him. Once he was satisfied with the attention bestowed upon him, he began speaking, "I think what would symbolize me is a broken compass with the dial stuck spinning and unable to chose between North and South or East and West." he took a momentarily pause, then continued, "because sometimes thats what it feels like, like I don't know where to go, and I have no sense of direction. I sometimes don't know when to chose between North or South, or good and bad. I am lost."

No one said a word. They were all observing him, wanting, craving for him to say more. Because Derrick Harrington was not the only one in the room who felt that way.

But he sat down.

No one said a word, it was almost as if what he said, didn't make the difference. But that was just how things were, it was nothing personal. Then all the eyes turned to Massie.

She stood up, fear in her eyes. After a clearing of her throat, she said, "I honestly, don't know what would symbolize me, because sometimes I feel invisible. And I like that I am."

Mr. Myner nodded knowingly, "but pick something anyway, something that you could feel possibly close that reflects your personality."

Massie sighed, "A glass of water...?" everyone in the class looked at her. Then she explained, "Because I am nothing out of the ordinary. I'm simple and plain. Just water."

Massie quickly sat down, her face burning hot. Then Derrick mumbled, not meeting her eyes, "but no one can live without water."

Massie smiled a little.

Mr. Myner nodded and then looked at the next person, who stood up. Massie's face was burning red, she could feel it. She was so embarrassed.

**a/n: okay, so i was kind of thinking of deleting this story, since i have three stories to do and i'm not so sure if i'm into this plot anymore. sighs. so please let me know if i should continue or not. **

**and pleasepleaseplease, if you're looking for something amazing to read, read: "Falling Like Cigarette Ashes" by whereitallbegins. it's just amaazingggg and cute :) **

**okay, let me know what you think and review if you want :)**


End file.
